There are a wide variety of machine vision applications that require multiple cameras. An automated inspection system, for example, can require a first camera to determine the placement of an object relative to a workstation and a second camera, located at the workstation, to visually inspect the product to detect defects in manufacture. Regardless of the application, the machine vision system must acquire each video signal generated by each camera before the vision system can process all the video data and determine the content of the images.
The acquisition of multiple video data signals is a complex task. The task is complicated in many of these multiple camera applications because not only do the cameras capture different images, but they typically capture images during the same time periods. Therefore the machine vision system must concurrently acquire the different video images.
The art has responded by providing machine vision systems that incorporate distinct vision acquisition and processing systems for each camera used in the application. Although this approach is often quite adequate, the expense of providing multiple acquisition and processing systems is considerable. Furthermore, the system requires additional hardware and software to coordinate the operation of multiple video acquisition channels.
Although these system limit the problems with coordinating the acquisition of multiple video data signals, there are multiple camera applications that require a cameras that generate images at different data rates. For example, an automated inspection process may require a high speed camera that generates image data of complex objects, such as an integrated circuit, and a second conventional camera that generates images of large, slowly moving objects, such as the circuit board to which the integrated circuit is connected. For these applications, the vision system must acquire multiple video data signals produced at different rates.
The art has responded by providing video acquisition channels that can be operated at different rates. In one type of this system, the video acquisition channel connects to two cameras, each running at a different rate. The acquisition system is switch selectable to acquire data at a first rate from one of the cameras and to acquire data at a second rate from the second camera. Although these systems limit the problem with acquiring data generated at different rates, they are not particularly well suited to acquiring concurrently video data signals from different cameras, and they are not readily adaptable to cameras that generate data at a rate different from the rates expected.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the invention is to provide improved methods and apparatus for data processing and, more particularly, improved methods and apparatus for concurrently acquiring multiple video signals.
Another object is to provide an improved mechanism for acquiring multiple video signals generated at different rates.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide more economical systems and methods for acquiring multiple video signals.
These and other objects of the invention are evident in the sections that follow.